


Naruto: Insanity's Decend

by ShuruiHageshiga45



Series: Siwang Series [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Original Character Death, Mentions of Self harm but not until later chapters, Naruto has PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, multiple OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuruiHageshiga45/pseuds/ShuruiHageshiga45
Summary: AU Reunited with his friends once again, Naruto has escaped the clutches of Siwang. Things were starting to look up but things don't appear as they seem. Within the darkest parts of Naruto's mind, a new persona has appeared and it seems to have it out for him. Who is he and what exactly does he want? Can Naruto keep his new persona at bay or will he be forever tormented by this new persona? *Part 2 of the Siwang Trilogy*
Series: Siwang Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1136363
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1 (Day 43)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuri: Hello everyone and welcome to a brand new fanfic  
> Naru: This is a sequel to Death Soldier   
> Sasu: She plans to make this about 50 chapters long  
> Shurui: Let’s hope that it stays that way  
> Saku: Alot of planning went into this part of the series  
> Sasu: It’s a bit early than expected but  
> Naru: She couldn’t wait to get started on it  
> Shurui: Damn right I couldn’t! I finally made it passed a rewritten version of my story  
> Naru: And you have every right to be excited, Shurui  
> Sasu: There are going to be new characters that show up in this part  
> Naru: Speaking of new characters, Shurui has a disclaimer to make  
> Saku: Shurui is NOT Kishimoto, so no lawsuits and no stealing her work  
> Shurui: This was mine from the god damn start!   
> Sasu: She only owns a few Ocs, few designs and the plot  
> Shurui: Also before we jump in you guys  
> Sasu: She’s got a quick question that needs to be answered  
> Shurui: Will colored text appear on the site or will it default to the black text?  
> Naru: Answer in the comments below if you know  
> Shurui: Hope you enjoy Part 2 of the Siwang Trilogy

Day 43

Menma’s Pov

_What has happened to you? Are you safe?_ Those were my thoughts as I was running through Naruto’s mind trying to find him. The virus somehow manifested it’s own persona and now had control over Naruto’s mind. _Naru-chan, where are you?_ That thought passed through my head as I stopped to catch my breath. Suddenly, I heard a painful and powerful scream echoing throughout the halls of Naruto’s mind. With my eyes wide, I began to run in the direction that I had heard what I thought was Naruto’s scream. “Please try to hang in there, Naruto-kun.” I said as I made my way towards him. Water slashed around my footsteps as I was moving from space to space in Naruto’s inner world, I could feel my breathe becoming heavy again. There was only one thing in my sight and that was to find Naruto. I was determine to save him, for he was my other half. That’s right, Naruto is me and I am Naruto. Two sides of the same coin that can’t exist without one another.

Naruto and I were originally one mind, but the harsh experiments that were done to him by Siwang; they nearly drove him insane. That was right around the same time that he created me. Murata had been the one to suggest that they create new personas opposite of their original ones. _“Your role is to protect me so I don’t go insane. That’s why I created you, Menma.”_ I remembered Naruto telling me when we first met. Over the years, I did my role but as Naruto grew older and stronger; he seemed to forget about my existence. I had to take a different approach on protecting him, to let him know that I was still here. Still willing to fulfill my role of protecting him.

Reaching a larger area of Naruto’s mind, I was bent over once again to try and catch my breath. Lifting my head, I could only gasp at the figures before me. Naruto staring at me with a defeated look on his face but that wasn’t what left me in a state of shock. Scarlet red hair that was the same style as Naruto, he even had the same build and height as Naruto. With his crimson eyes, he turned his head towards me and smirked. There was no doubt about it. The person next to Naruto was the manifested persona of the virus.

Before I could say anything to him, the persona placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder and whispered something into his ear, which caused to Naruto to let out a gasp. Falling to his knees, Naruto continued to stare ahead at nothing. His eyes were a faded sangria red and I could see the guilt writing itself on his face. If only I had kept a closer eye on the virus then maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Damn, did I feel like such a failure right now. The fact that I had let this persona manifest in Naruto’s mind, it left a disgusting taste in my mouth and a guilty feeling in my stomach.

**_“Naruto, you have to stop!”_** I heard Aisu’s voice from outside and it had caused me to look up. “Hey, Dobe! Did you hear him? Stop what you’re doing and wake the hell up!” I heard the Uchiha boy say before I turned my focus back on the figures before me. “Hey, Naruto.” I tied to say but the persona but me off from calling out to Naruto. “You’re wasting your time. Can’t you see that it’s too late to save him?” The persona said to me as I turned my head towards him. Biting my lower lip, I knew that he was right and closed my eyes as the sinking feeling became stronger. “Is that so?” A new voice said shocking the persona and myself.

Snapping my eyes open, I saw a new person appear and separate Naruto from the manifested persona’s control. This caused the virus’ persona to jump back in shock. I couldn’t believe my eyes. “There’s no way.” I mumbled aloud as I watched the figure stand tall. Short shadow black hair, alabaster skin and Egyptian blue eyes, this guy looked like the Uchiha yet there was one major difference between the Uchiha and this guy. There was a scar that ran vertical on the lower part of his jaw and suddenly I knew who this man was. Murata Yokoyama had appeared and was ready for a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuri: I’m ending it there guys  
> Naru: She’s sorry if this chapter is a bit sloppy  
> Saku: Let her know if this needs to be rewritten again  
> Sasu: Hope you guys liked the opening to the sequel  
> Shurui: I’m going back to updating the sequel every 5 chapters  
> Naru: Where are you at now?  
> Shurui: I think I’m on Chapter 25  
> Saku: Wow!  
> Sasu: Anyways, we’ll see you guys in the next one  
> Naru: Later!


	2. Chapter 2 (Day 44)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Alright, I’m back with a new chapter guys  
> Naru: You sure are working hard Shurui  
> Shurui: Well yeah, I’ve got long road ahead again  
> Saku: Anyway before we jump into the new chapter  
> Sasu: Shurui has a disclaimer to make  
> Shurui: I am NOT Kishimoto, so no lawsuits  
> Naru: And no stealing her works either  
> Shurui: This series was mine from the god damn start!  
> Saku: She only owns a few Ocs, a few designs and the plot  
> Sasu: Hn. Hope you losers enjoy the new chapter

Day 44

Naruto’s pov (part 1)

_Where… Where am I? W-What happened?_ My conscious was slowly returning as I barely remembered what had happened prier before I lost consciousness. Bits and pieces of my memories from before were flashing in my mind like a broken movie. Confusion and disorientation had a hold of me and didn’t seem to want to let go. _“Naruto, wake up!”_ What was that just now? I heard a voice just now but who’s was it? It sounded very familiar to and yet I couldn’t place it. _“You have to escape.”_ The voice said once more which caused me even more confusion. How could I escape if I didn’t even know where I was? _“It’s time to go, Naurto.”_ The voice said again. This voice, I somehow knew this voice but I still couldn’t remember who’s voice it was. _“Naruto!”_ The voice shouted.

Upon opening my eyes, I saw a white ceiling above me. Sitting up, I was suddenly hit with flashes of my memories. The bits and pieces seemed to mend themselves back together and started to make more sense. The broken movie didn’t seem so broken anymore. That’s right! Where are Aisu and the others? Franticly looking for them around the room, I then looked down at my body and noted the condition that I found myself in. I was sitting on top of a smooth metal table with half cotton white sheet draped over the lower half of my body. I even noticed the IVs and tubes that were connected to my body. Realization had hit me like a god damn truck.

Right, we walked right into a fuckin ambush, shit! Now I knew where I was. I was back in Siwang and at one of their satellite locations. Feeling myself calm down after the mini panic attack, I gripped one of the IVs as hard as I could and took a deep breath. Knowing what this would do if even one of the IVs was removed, I began to mental prepare myself for the pain and possibly a fight. Once I was mental prepared, I began ripping some the IVs and tubes from my body. “Guh!” I grunted in pain as I gritted my teeth. Sweat was pouring down my face as I took a minute to rest. My breath was uneven as I felt the pain sear through my body.

Knowing that I didn’t have a whole lot of time, I continued to pull the IVs and tubes out until I had successfully rid my body of them. Upon pulling the last IV out of my arm, I jumped off the table as the smell of medicine began to nauseate my stomach. God, why did they stick me in a room that smelled like a fucking hospital room?! Disconnecting the IV cord from machine, I quickly got onto the floor and rolled under the table. Hearing the approaching sound of heavy footsteps, I tried to steady my heart beat and waited in silence. As the door slid open, heavy footsteps had wondered towards the table that I was under. I could feel my nerves constricting within my body as tension filled the air. Once the guy had his guard down and back turned, I crawled out slowly to make my move. Before the guy knew what hit him, I had the IV cord wrapped around his neck tight. There was no doubt that the guy had a bigger build than me but I was still stronger.

After a few minutes of struggle, I finally felt the guy lose consciousness. Letting out a sigh, I released my hold on him and began searching him. After finding his keycard, I tied the white sheet around my waist and existed the room. “ _Naruto."_ Coming to a complete stop, I looked behind and down the hallway. I had heard the same voice from before. It was the same one that had called to me before. Honestly, I knew that I wasn’t bat shit insane but my instincts were telling me to follow it. Walking forward and turning my head, I decided to follow it to see where it would lead me. Upon following the anonymous voice, it had led me to a room that had nauseated me again. A room that I was all too familiar with from my days with Siwang.

A hexagonal room with six corridors leading into it. The only difference was that this room felt small compared to the original. The air in this test chamber felt heavy and it brought back some bad memories for me. In the far corner of the room, there was graffiti on the wall. Electrical wires were hanging from the ceiling, sparks were flying from one of the live wires. Making my way across the room to get a better look at the writing, I felt my eyes widen. _Volpe_ had been carved into the wall. Feeling the room change ever so slightly, I turned around to see a glass cylinder rising from the ground. In it was my old combat suit that had been modify to standards.

Around the neck of the long sleeve orange hoodie, was a silver antique locket pendant hanging from silver chain. Seeing the glass open up, I reached for the pendent and opened it up. A saying had been engraved on the left side of the locket.* _Una luce che brucia forte e una luce non svanisce mai._ Suddenly, everything was beginning to point to someone. Someone that called me _Volpe_. It was beginning to make sense as to who that voice belonged to. There was no way that it couldn’t have been him. All the evidence was leading me to the one person that came to my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Endin it there guys  
> Naru: She’s sorry if this chapter is a bit of a mess  
> Sasu: We’ll see you guys in the next chapter  
> Saku: Later!
> 
> *Translation: A light that burns strong is a light that never fades


	3. Chapter 3 (Day 45)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m back with a new chapter  
> Naru: Her life has gotten busy again  
> Saku: Did you add anymore to Part 2 outlines?  
> Shurui: Not until I get done with Chapter 5 (Day 47)  
> Sasu: Remember that the Days aren’t connected to the days in the chapters  
> Shurui: I’m trying something new and you guys can let me know if you like it or not  
> Naru: Another reminder guys, after Part 2 is completed  
> Sasu: Shurui plans to take a break from the Siwang Trilogy  
> Shurui: I’m not abandoning it, I just want to work on other fanfics that I had planned on doing  
> Saku: Now that is out of the way, Shurui has a disclaimer to make  
> Naru: Shurui is NOT Kishimoto, so no lawsuits  
> Shurui: And no stealing my work either! This was my idea from the start damn it!  
> Sasu: She only owns a few Ocs, few designs and the plot  
> Saku: We hope you enjoy the new chapter

**Day 45**

**Naruto’s pov (Part 2)**

Damn! I should have know that it was him. Even from his grave, Murata was still trying to help me. It was very quintessential of him that it caused me smile abit and shake my head in amusement. His instincts were always stronger than mine even when it came to peculiar situations. Looking back at the engraving on the wall then to the pendent, my thoughts suddenly drifted back to Murata once more. The smile falling from my face,I had remembered the promise that I had made him. No matter what was thrown at me, I would stay strong for him. It was promise that he had forced me to make after I had nearly went insane. How I had forgotten about it was beyond me? Clearly, this promise that I made to him never did cross my mind, not even in the slightest.

Disrobing myself, I began to change into my old combat suit. I hadn’t worn it since my old days with Siwang. Once I was in my updated version combat suit, I lean my head back and closed my eyes. Recalling the vow that Murata and I made from when we were younger. “Don’t hold back. Regardless if you’re scared or not. Just be you and give it all you’ve got.” I said to myself and opened my eyes just a little. Letting out a sigh, I leaned my head forward and began to arm myself. _Don’t let them dissuade you._ Murata would tell me that whenever I began to feel anxious or when I began to doubt myself. Feeling armed and ready as I’ll ever be, I grabbed the locket, which I had around my neck, and left the room.

After sneaking and fighting my way passed some guards, I was near the entrance of the building but before I could even make down steps. I was surrounded by black cladded guards and AK- 47s pointed at me. “Not another move.” One of the guards says as he reaches for the radio on his vest. Putting my hands in the air, I knew that I didn’t have a choice. “This is Alpha Team Charlie. We have Crimson Fox.” He said. Shit, I had to think of plan fast before I got dragged back in again. “Roger that!” The guard said as he lowered his hand from his radio and pulled a pair of metal handcuffs. Gritting my teeth hard, I gave the man the nastiest glare that I could muster. Those weren’t your stander, run of the mill handcuffs.They’re made out of a special alloy that prevents a psychic from having access to their powers.

“On your knees, Fox.” The commander said to me as I clicked my tongue in anger at him. Before I complied to their demands, a black SUV had pulled up and made a complete stop. Stepping out from the driver side was Aisu, who was cladded in the same gear as the guards but his was different from theirs. “Who the hell are you?” Another guard asked as some of them pointed their guns at him. “Easy there, I’m Aisu. Codename Nizhe Nula.” He said with easy. Nizhe Nula, Subzero; fitting name for a guy like Aisu isn’t it? How he got that title was because of hisbrutal tactics on the battlefield and his astounding control over water. “What are you doing here?” The commander asked him with confusion in his voice. “Atae sent me. Ordered that I bring Crimson Fox to a different facility.” Aisu said with sickening sweet tone.


	4. Chapter 4 (Day 46)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Sorry I’m late guys  
> Sasu: Shurui, you know that none of this makes any sense, right?  
> Shurui: I know and trust me it will  
> Saku: Can’t believe you’re working on Day 46 already  
> Naru: Well, she did say that it’s a long road again  
> Shurui: Just a heads up guys, Part 2 will get extremely dark later on  
> Saku: If that’s not your thing, then leave!  
> Shurui: If you guys want to help me on this one, that’s fine  
> Naru: But please keep in mind that she doesn’t want a Beta reader yet  
> Sasu: Regardless if this gets popular like Part 1, she’s still going to continue it  
> Shurui: As you guys know, I’ve got a disclaimer to make  
> Naru: Shurui is not Kishimoto, so no lawsuits  
> Saku: She understands if you guys get tired of reading it but it’s for copyright purposes  
> Shurui: I only own a few Ocs, a few designs and the plot  
> Naru: Also no posting it on other sites!  
> Shurui: Wattpad and AO3 are the only sites I’m posting this on  
> Sasu: Enjoy the new chapter

**Day 46**

**Naruto’s pov (Final)**

Take him to a different facility?” The commander asked Aisu with disbelief. Shock had been written on my face as I continued to look at Aisu. “I’ve got the proof right here.” Aisu said as he pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his back pocket. Unfolding it, Aisu hands it to the commander. That document was defiantly a counterfeit. At first glance, it doesn’t seem like it but Atae’s signature had a different curvature to it. Even if it was true and Atae did order for me to be taken to a different facility. It would have to one his choosing and a private one to boot. I could feel the tension between Aisu and the guards that it felt almost impossible to breathe. These guys weren’t morons and giving them the slip is like trying to get a bloodhound off your scent.

After what felt like hours, the commander finally let his guard down and believed Aisu. “Come with me.” Aisu said in a commanding tone. Lowering my hands, I began to walk slowly as my nerves started coiling under my skin again. I also knew another thing that Aisu did wrong and any one from the _Destruction_ Project could tell you, even a Rookie. When confronting another member from a different squad, never give out your real name. Titles, along with rumors, tend to travel faster in Siwang then the actual name that you were given. Reaching to where Aisu stood, the only thing that I could do was keep my mouth shut and hold my breath. I couldn’t exactly trust what Aisu had said. If there was any indication that Aisu betrayed me, it would only serve to devastate me.

Getting to the passenger side of the vehicle, Aisu had opened the door and allowed me to get in. Shutting my door, he then went to the driver side and got in. Starting it, Aisu put it in drive and we drove away. The tension between us both was to a fault and it seemed to have clung to my body as of lately. I didn’t dare look back at the facility because I knew that there was no need to. If I did, it would mean that I had accepted what had happened to me. I still wasn’t ready to come to terms with my past and the things that I had done. Quickly casting a glance over to Aisu, I could see that his turquoise eyes still held the same stoic look like they did three years ago when I first met him. Aisu’s face seemed more refine and his focus was even deeper than before. I had to snap focus back to the road ahead and to stop myself from smirking at him as an old memory faintly floated across my mind.

**_Scene skip_ **

Once we were ten miles away from the facility, I felt curiosity start to wash over me. Swallowing a lump that had formed in the back of my throat, I could feel my mouth becoming dry as anxiety and tension still clung in the air. “A-Are you really taking me to Atae?” I hesentsliy asked, giving Aisu a nervous glance. Depending on what his answer was, I knew that I had to think of a plan to get away from him. I still refused to return to Siwang and if my old friend decided to take me back. I was going to deal with him just like I did with all the others that got in my way. “No, I’m not taking you back to that bastard, Naru-chan.” Aisu said as I felt myself relax alittle. “You’re never going back to those sick bastards ever again.” He said causing the tension and anxiety to flee between us. Letting out a sigh of relief, I felt my body began to completely relax. Hearing some rustling in the back, I turned my head to see a couple familiar faces before me.

“Sup.” Kiba said as the tarp fell behind him and Sasuke, who was next to him. Feeling a smile starting to form on my face, I felt completely relaxed now. “Jesus fucking Christ, Aisu. Give me a god damn heart attack why don’t ya?” I said as I heard Kiba let out a snicker. “Sorry, but we had to convince them somehow.” Aisu said as the stoic look in his eyes disappeared. This mother fuckin prick! “Hey!” Kiba called catching my attention once more. “You okay?” Kiba asked as I turned my head to him. The smile fell from my face as I cast my eyes from Kiba. Was I okay? I wasn’t really sure and I didn’t have the answer. “I really don’t know.” I said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Endin it there guys  
> Naru: Everything will start making sense soon   
> Saku: We’ll see you guys in the next one  
> Sasu: Hn, later.


	5. Chapter 5 (Day 47)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m back guys, sorry for the delay  
> Naru: She’s taking you guys back to the endin of Day 42  
> Shurui: If you haven’t read Part 1, do so now  
> Sasu: You should’ve said that in the first 4 chapters, Shurui  
> Saku: He’s right  
> Shurui: I think I will from now on  
> Naru: Anyways, she has a disclaimer to make  
> Shurui: I am NOT Kishimoto, so no lawsuits  
> Saku: Also no stealing her work, this was her idea from the start  
> Sasu: Enjoy the new chapter

**Day 47**

**Aisu’s pov (Part 1)**

How long do we have to wait for him to wake?” Shikamaru asked as we were waiting for Naruto to wake up. I was trying to come up with a plan to get him out of there for good. Naruto knew how to escape on his own but to literally outsmart Siwang was another challenge for him. There had to be a way for these guys to be completely fooled. “Not sure. It could be minutes, hours, days or even weeks before he wakes up.” I said. As soon as I had said that, Naruto’s left hand began to twitch, a sign that he was waking up. “He’s awake.” Haku said as Naruto opened his eyes. Something was wrong and I could feel it. “Let’s go now.” Kiba said with too much excitement leaving his voice.

“You’re being too rash.” I said as I watch Naruto sit up and began to look for us. “What’s to stop him?” Sasuke asked as he turned his head towards me. “He’ll get out on his own, give him time.” I said as Naruto began pulling out the IVs and tubes from his body. Any normal person would have bled out from those types of wounds but not Naruto. From the looks of it, his wounds were starting to heal. “What makes you so sure he can do it?” Neji asked. Sighing as I felt confusion from the others, I turned from the screen just as Naruto had knocked out a guard. “You are aware of his title, right?” I asked as I closed my eyes. “Crimson fox but what’s so special about it?” Sakura asked as I opened my eyes and looked at her. “It’s not just for show.” I said as silence began to hang over once more.

“The brat’s on the move.” Zabuza said causing me to turn back around. Naruto had just entered one of the testing chambers. A shiver had run through his body and it caused me to clench my fist in anger. That room was a replica of where it had all started for him. As Naruto made his way across the room, the word Volpe was written on the wall and it had caught my eye. Even after his death, Murata was still helping Naruto, sly bastard. Feeling a smirk appearing on my face, I couldn’t help but feel that Naruto caught on. “The reason why he was called that wasn’t because of his ability to shoot a gun.” I said, breaking the silence and causing the others to look at me. The smirk fell from my face as Narutodisrobed and began to change into his combat suit that had appeared before him. “It was because he was a relentlessand cunning killer during the time that he spent with Siwang.” I said.

Now sporting a long orange sleeve hoodie that seemed to fit him better, black fingerless gloves, black bootcut style jeans with two gun holsters on each pant leg and black combat boots; I had stop myself from letting out a whistle. Damn did he look good! Then, I had an idea. “Hey Zabuza!” I called, catching the older man’s attention. “Think you can make a fake document?” I asked with a smirk on my face. He and I were staring at each other forsome time before he caught on to what I was planning. “It’ll take awhile.” He said, cracking his fingers as helot to work. “That’s fine.” I said as I started looking around the warehouse. “Aisu-san?” Haku asked in confusion as he tilted his head at me. “Got any police armor?” I asked him and watched as Haku also caught on to what I had in mind.

“Of course.” He said as he left to fetch what I had asked. “What are you planning, Aisu?” Shikamaru asked me as he stood up from the floor. “We’re going to go get him.” I said with a smile on my face. “About time!” Kiba shouted. “Is there a vehicle we can borrow?” I asked Zabuza who hadn’t looked up from the computer screen. Opening a drawer next to him, Zabuza pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to me. “The old stake out van.” Zabuza growled out. “Right.” I said as I walked up to Kiba and handed him the keys. “Mind getting it?” I asked him with a smirk on my face. “Sure.” Kiba said as he took the keys from me and left to go get the vehicle. “Haku’s old sniper rifle should in the back seat.” Zabuza said as he finished making the fake document.

“Perfect.” I said as I went to inspect the document. “Aisu-san.” Haku’s voice called from behind me. Turning around, I saw him hold up an old police SWAT uniform. “That’ll do just fine, Haku. Do you know where my family’s summer villa is located?” I asked as Haku nodded to me. “Good, take the others there if you could.” I said as I took off my shirt and began changing into the SWAT uniform. “Of course.” Haku said as he began to gather the others. “What can I do?” Sakura asked. “You’re going with Haku and the others.” I said as I had finished changing. I could feel that she wanted to protest at me for treating her like a child. “Sasuke, you’re with me.” I called as he nodded his head at me.

Turning my head to Sakura once again, I could feel her getting pissed off at me. “Look, there’s no time to argue. I need you with the others when we get Naruto away from those bastards.” I said, hoping that it would convince her to go with the others. Sakura was still looking at me and she was still unconvinced. “I need someone to assess Naruto when we regroup.” I said as I started towards where Kiba had the vehicle. “And I can’t do it when I’m with you?” Sakura asked as she followed me. “There won’t be anytime.” I said as I placed the fake order in one of the vest pockets. Looking back at her for a final time, Sakura had seemed convinced to go with the others. After making sure that the rifle was in good condition, I covered Kiba and Sasuke with the tarp that I got from the back. Entering the driver side, I looked at the others once more. “See you soon.” I said as I drove off to collect Naruto from his captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Stoppin it there guys  
> Naru: We’ll see you guys in the next one  
> Saku and Sasu: Later


	6. Chapter 6 (Day 48)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Hey guys, I’m back with a new chapter  
> Naru: You’re not over doing it again, are you?  
> Shurui: No, I’m trying to work diligently  
> Sasu: Sure you are  
> Shurui: Hey!  
> Saku: Shurui, don’t you something else you want to say?  
> Shurui: Oh, right. If you have not read Part 1  
> Naru: Do so now otherwise this will make no sense to you  
> Shurui: I also have a disclaimer to make  
> Saku: Shurui is NOT Kishimoto, so no lawsuits  
> Sasu: Plus no stealing her work, this was her idea from the start  
> Naru: Hope you enjoy the new chapter

**Day 48**

**Aisu Pov (Final part)**

We got him away from those bastards and he asks me if I was taking him back to them. Fucking what? He’s that paranoid! “You really thought I would betray you?” I asked as I glanced at him then looked back to the road. Honestly, after all the years that he’s known me why would I betray his trust? “How the hell was I suppose to know that you were going to come get me?” Naruto asked as he looked at me. This was just us having our typical friendly banter, usually between the two of us. “You are such a fucking moron, Uzumaki!” I said as I started speeding up, knowing that Siwang would have figured out the order being a fake. “True but not like Atae.” Naruto said with a small smile on his face. “No he had a problem of sucking too much dick.” I said as I puffed out a cheek and did the jerking motion with one hand. Naruto had let out snicker before it turned into a full blown laugh from him.

Man, it was good hear him laugh after so long. “Sorry to interrupt the fun but we’ve Siwang on our tail.” Sasuke said from the back seat. Took them long enough and we’re only sixty miles out from the facility. “Hey Uchiha! Hand Naru the sniper rifle will ya?” I called as I could feel Naruto turn his head towards me and raise an eyebrow at me. After Sasuke handed the rifle to Naruto with caution, I turned my head towards Naruto and smirked at him. “Think you show them your crappy firing skills?” I asked in teasing manner, which caused him to smirk at me. “Ready to show them your shitty driving skills?” Naruto teased back. Rolling down the passenger window all the way, Naruto stuck the upper half of his body out the window. “You two might want to hold on to something!” I shouted as I pushed on the gas pedal as hard as I could.

“Here they come, Aisu!” Naruto said as he readjusted the scope on the rifle. As soon as he said that, four black SUVs had shown up and were on our tail. Just as I was about to call out inbound, I heard the sniper rifle go off. **_Baguff! Clink! Cling-Clank!_** Looking into the rearview mirror, the second SUV on the right had crashed into the on the left. I could feel the excitement and adrenaline coursing through me as the corners of my mouth began to twitch up into a smile. “Atta boy, Naru! Whoo! I cheered as I looked over at him. The shear concentration that he had on his face meant that he was serious. “Aisu, *isteach ag teacht suas go tapa.” Naruto said to me in his mother’s native tongue. Looking back in the rearview mirror, I saw six more black SUVs appear behind the last two. “I see them!” I shouted as I stomped on the brake hard and turned the wheel to the right as hard as I could.

Putting the SUV in reverse, I hit the gas hard causing the tires to squeal and smoke as I began driving backwards. Both Sasuke and Kiba were looking forward with anticipation. **_Baguff! Clink! Cling-Clank!_** Naruto had fired off another bullet, taking out another two of our pursuers. He had leaned his body back just a bit and the rifle upside down. “Uchiha, watch my tail!” I shouted, just to make sure that we didn’t have anymore trouble on our hands. These guys were gaining fast but I had more tricks up my sleeve. Hitting the brake once more, I made a hard left and spun the car forward only to hit the gas again. Out of the my eye, I saw Naruto place the rifle in the passenger seat and climbed to the roof. Whatever reckless plan he had, he had better do it fast.

One of the six black SUVs had caught up and we were now racing side by side with each other. The driver had pulled out a pistol and had aimed it at me. Gritting my teeth, I began preparing for the bullet to hit but it never came. Apparently, Naruto had crossed over and began wrestling the gun out of the driver’s hand. Once the gun was out of the driver’s hand, Naruto used to fatally wound the driver before he crossed back over after the driver lost control of the vehicle. **_Bang! Bang!_** Two shots were fired, meaning that Naruto took out two more of our tail chasers. Looking back in the rearview mirror, I saw that Naruto had caused a pile up. Two SUVs were flipped over and on fire, the other two had collided with them. Turning my eyes back the road, I let out a bit of a sigh before feeling that something had rammed itself into my side of the vehicle. Grunting, I looked out from the corner of my eye to see the last SUV.

“Son of a bitch!” Kiba had growled. “Where the hell did he come from?” Sasuke asked as both he and Kiba looked out the window. I knew what his aim was, he was going to try and run us off the road. Like hell that was going to happen! Stepping on the gas a little harder, I was trying to gain some speed before the guy rammed into us again. Clearly it was meaningless because the driver caught up and was about to ram us again. When suddenly the sound of a gun had ranged in the air. Slamming on the brake in order to fully stop, we watched as the last SUV pull ahead before it swerve and flip over on to the driver side. Turning my sight towards the passenger side, I saw Naruto hanging off the door from the passenger rail above the seat. Feeling my gaze on him, Naruto had glanced at me.

He was panting lightly and so was I. “Wait here.” He said as he hopped off and walked towards the flipped over SUV. Leaning back from the steering wheel, I let out a small chuckle as I felt the excitement and adrenaline from my body. Climbing the SUV, Naruto was standing on the passenger side door and had the gun pointed at the driver. “What’s he doing?” Kiba asked from the back. “Sending a message.” I said as I knew exactly what Naruto was thinking. “What kind of message?” Sasuke asked as he looked at me. “That he’s not one to mess with.” I said as I looked back at him when the gun went off. Now walking back, Naruto opened the door and slid into the seat.

With a released sigh, Naruto had leaned back and closed his eyes. “You’re one reckless son of a bitch, you know that?” I asked him as I looked at him. “Shut the hell up and start driving.” He said as he opened his eyes and looked back at me. The both of us had smirks on our faces before I hit the gas and drove off. “Fuckin hell, Naruto.” Kiba said causing Naruto to look back at him. “Knew you were abit of an adrenaline junkie but that was too much.” Kiba said with annoyance in his voice. “Thought you said I was an insane fucker.” Naruto said sarcastically. “No, I called you an insane prick.” Kiba growled out. “Well which one is it? An insane prick or reckless S.O.B?” Naruto asked in a teasing tone before he looked away from Kiba. “You’re a god damn asshole that’s what!” Kiba shouted causing Naruto to stick out his tongue and me to laugh out loud.

**_Scene skip_ **

Upon arriving to where the others were, Kiba was still giving Naruto crap for what he had pulled earlier. “Honestly, does your recklessness have a limit to it?” Kiba barked out. “Trust me, Mutt. I’ve done stupider shit before.” Naruto said as he opened the passenger door and got out. “He’s right.” I said as I did the same. Before any of us began walking, there was a **_thump!_** from where Naruto was. “Hey, what’s the matter?” I heard Sasuke ask. As Kiba and I around to where Sasuke was, I had noticed that Naruto had fallen to his knees and he didn’t look right. Sweat was running down his clammy skin and he had his eyes closed while gripping his head. Damn, of all things to happen now. “He’s evolving.” I said as I gritted my teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Stopping it there, guys  
> Naru: She’s sorry for her poor excuse humor  
> Sasu: We’ll see you guys in the next one  
> Saku: Later
> 
> Translation: *Inbounds coming up fast


	7. Chapter 7 (Day 49)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Sorry for being late on this chapter guys  
> Naru: Her life is getting abit more hectic  
> Sasu: Shurui, maybe you should rest  
> Shurui: Later, I’ve got work to do  
> Saku: There’s no sense in you over doing it though  
> Naru: They’re both right  
> Shurui: Yeah yeah, don’t overwhelm myself. I know  
> Naru: *sighs* So freakin bullheaded  
> Shurui: Bite me ass!  
> Saku: Now now, didn’t you have something else to say?  
> Shurui: Right. *sighs*  
> Sasu: She’s got 20 more chapters until Part 2’s outline is completed  
> Shurui: Then after that, it’ll be nonstop until Part 2 is completed  
> Naru: Right, this A/N has gone on long enough  
> Shurui: If you haven’t read Part 1, stop now and go read it  
> Saku: Before we jump into the new chapter, Shurui has a disclaimer  
> Sasu: She is NOT Kishimoto, so no lawsuits  
> Shurui: Also~ NO STEALING my work. This was my idea from the start!  
> Naru: Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter

**Day 49**

**Sasuke’s pov (Part 1)**

He’s evolving.” Aisu said as he gritted his teeth. The others were coming out of the cabin to greet us. We had just escapeda Death Race with Siwang after we got Naruto. “What do you mean he’s evolving?” Shikamaru asked as he approached us. Naruto was on his knees, clutching his head and sweating. His olive tan skin had turned to a clammy white and his breathing was short. “Something’s changed in him. we got to get him inside now.” Aisu growled out as Choji came over. Taking Naruto by the arms, Kiba and Choji began to move him into the cabin. “Ngh!” Naruto grunted in pain. “Just hang in there, Naruto.” Choji said as they began brining him up the stairs.

All of us had begun to follow them upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. As they placed him on the bed, pain began to rack its way through his body. “Ahhh!” Naruto screamed out a blood curdling scream. Clutching his head once again, Naruto began tossing and turning on the bed. Some of us had flinched at the scream he had released. The rest of us had no clue on what to do in this situation. “Move.” Aisu growled out causing all of us to move out of his way. “Ahhhhhh!” Naruto screamed again as he continued to toss and turn on the bed. The pain must of have been immensely for him to go through that. “Naruto.” Aisu said.

Grabbing his hands and pulling them from his head, Aisu began calling out to Naruto, to distract him from the pain that he was going through. Naruto’s head was turning left and right as the pain was still racking through him. “Talk to me, Naru. Tell me what’s going through your head.” Aisu said, hoping to get Naruto to answer him. Opening his blurry eyes as tears were falling from them, Naruto tilted his head alittle towards Aisu. “Ai…su…” Naruto croaked out before closing his eyes again. “Right here, Naru. What are you feeling?” Aisu asked in a calming voice. “Pain….in…head…sharp…” Naruto croaked again causing Aisu to nod then looked at us. “Gonna need you guys to leave.” Aisu said. “How come?” I asked with annoyance in my voice. Whatever was going on with Naruto, Aisu could explain it to us right there and now.

“Look, what he’s going through is painful and dangerous.” Aisu said. Clearly it didn’t easy the tension in the room and Aisu could see it. I wasn’t satisfied with his answer and I began to give the signature Uchiha glare. “I just need a moment with him, okay?” Aisu said, trying to get us all to leave the room. “Tell us how we can help.” Shikamaru said as Kiba and Choji nodded their heads in agreement. “It’s not that simple.” Aisu hollered out. “Then explain it!” Sakura hollered back. Sighing, Aisu closed his eyes and looked at Naurto’s withering body. “I just can’t. Not withthe state Naruto is in. Let me get him through this then I’ll explain it, promise.” Aisu said as he opened his eyes and looked at us all again. Giving up at that point, we all turned and left the room, the door shutting close as Aisu stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Can’t believe I got through that mess  
> Sasu: She’s stopping it there, guys  
> Saku: We’ll see you guys in the next one  
> Naru: Later!


	8. Chapter 8 (Day 50)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m back with a new chapter  
> Naru: Please tell me that you’re going to take a break soon?  
> Shurui: Not until I reach Day 52  
> Saku: You’re going to kill yourself!  
> Shurui: No, I’m not  
> Sasu: You’ve got how many chapters outlined?  
> Shurui: Day 51 - 71, so 20 chapters are outlined but not written yet  
> Naru: Overachiever!  
> Shurui: What more do you want?  
> Saku: For you to rest  
> Shurui: Anyway, I’m about to explain abit more on the K-virus  
> Naru: The image she used doesn’t belong to her  
> Shurui: No, I just googled tribal element tattoos and found this  
> Sasu: That’s one disclaimer down, she also has another one to make  
> Saku: Shurui is NOT Kishimoto, so no lawsuits  
> Naru: If you haven’t read Part 1, stop now and go do so  
> Shurui: Also, NO STEALING my work! This was my idea from the start.  
> Sasu: Enjoy the new chapter

**Day 50**

**Sasuke’s Pov (Part 2)**

It had been silent for a couple of hours, especially after Naruto’s blood curdling screams. Everyone had gone their separate ways after losing interest with the situation at hand. Well, not me though. I still had question that needed answers big time. _Why did Siwang choose Naruto?_ I was sitting in the hallway when that question floated through my head. Just as I was about to leave, the door opened with Aisu appearing out of the room. Taking note of Aisu’s appearance, I could say that he was exhausted. Whatever he was doing to help alleviate Naruto’s “evolution” must of taken a toll on him. “How’s Naruto doing?” I asked as I stood up from the floor. “He’ll be fine.” Aisu said as he started looking around. “Where’s everyone else?” He asked me as he looked at me. “Went their separate ways, everyone lost interest in the situation and figured you have me fill them in.” I said as Aisu had run a hand through his hair and sighed. “Probably best if you’re here.” Aisu said with a sigh.

“What do you mean?” I asked in confusion. “I need to show you something.” Aisu said as he turned his back towards me. “You gonna tell me what this about?” I asked with abit of irritation in my voice. “Just hurry up, will ya?” Aisu said as I followed him into the room that Naruto was in. Upon entering the room, I had spotted Naruto on the bed. He seemed to be asleep and getting the rest that he needed. “So what is it that you have to show me?” I asked as I watched Aisu tilt Naruto’s head to the right. There was a red tribal-looking mark on the back of his neck, the tips were pulsing and the wound looked like it was about to detach itself from Naruto’s neck. “That wound on his neck. What is it?” I asked in shocked at what I had just seen. “Second injection of the K-virus.” Aisu said in a monotone voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Stopping it there guys  
> Naru: She’s sorry for being late on this one  
> Saku: We’ll see you guys in the next one  
> Sasu: Later 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1R5MyxPJL-j2me5_hHwwTDCZDucnPu1tmxnZbvUM0Mko/edit


	9. Chapter 9 (Day 51)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m back with a new chapter guys  
> Naru: She apologies for the last chapter being super short  
> Sasu: We’ve got how many more until finished?  
> Shurui: 42 until Part 2 is completed  
> Naru: It’s a tough road but she’s determine to do it  
> Shurui: Damn right I am!  
> Saku: Anyways before we jump into the new chapter  
> Sasu: Shurui has a disclaimer to make  
> Shurui: I am NOT Kishimoto, so no lawsuits  
> Naru: If you haven’t read Part 1, stop now and go do so  
> Saku: Also Also, NO STEALING her work! This was her idea from the start.  
> Sasu: Hope you enjoy the new chapter

**Day 51**

**Sasuke’s pov (Final)**

Second injection of the K-virus.” Aisu said in an emotionless voice. “How do you know that?” I asked him with confusion hanging in the tone of my voice. “Someone from a long time ago had the same wound that Naruto does.” Aisu said as a sigh left his lips. “Care to elaborate on that?” I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him. Shaking his head, Aisu was telling me to forget it and sat down with his back against the wall. Knowing that he had more to tell, I went and sat next to him. Leaning his head back, Aisu had released another sigh. “Has Naruto explained the stages of the K-virus yet?” Aisu asked as he looked my way. Naruto had explained his involvement with Siwang along with why they recruited him but the stages. “Stages of the K-virus?” I asked as I raised a brow at him.

“Well shit. This is going to be a bitch to deal with.” Aisu said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. I still had the look of confusion on my face until realization hit me. “Oh.” I said as I turned my head the other way. “Yeah and based on your reaction from before, tells me that Uzumaki hasn’t explained it.” Aisu said as he opened his eyes and tilted his head forward. “Naruto only told all of us his involvement and why Siwang took interest in him but not the stages.” I said as I glanced at Naruto, who was still asleep on the bed. “I was hoping that he would have saved me the trouble of explaining it to you guys.” Aisu said with annoyance leaving his voice. “Naruto straight up told us that he didn’t want any of us involved. Said that he didn’t plan on anyone getting involved.” I said. “Tch! Typical of him.” Aisu grunted. “So what do we do now?” I asked as I looked at Aisu as he just released another sigh. “No choice but to wait until Naru wakes up.” Aisu said as he looked at me. Our conversation was going to be awhile because none of us knew when Naruto was going to wake up.

“So Naruto’s already explained to you about Siwang and about the true purpose of the K-virus, right?” Aisu asked me as I nodded my head at him. “Right, the K-virus has four stages to it.” Aisu explained. “What are they?” I asked as I continued to look at him. “Stage 1 is where your senses are dialed up to elven. The only way to get to the second stage is if they inject a stronger version of the virus.” Aisu said. “What happens in this stage after the booster has been dispensed?” I asked as I took a quick glance at Naruto’s sleeping form. “Many things can happen. The virus could develop a persona of it’s very own.” Aisu said in a soft tone. I could feel the concern rolling off him. He had a reason for not informing the others of the possible development. “What about the last two stages?” I asked as I caught a glimpse of Naruto stirring in his sleep. “The host’s original persona gets completely destroyed in Stage 3.” Aisu said with a pause.

“And Stage 4?” I asked. Aisu tensed up and licked his bottom lip. Whatever Stage 4 was, it couldn’t have been good. “Stage 4 turns them into complete monsters.” Aisu said with hesitation. “What do you call them?” I asked as the air in the room became heavy with tension. “We call them _Destroyers_.” Aisu said as I looked at him in confusion. “ _Destroyers_?” I asked. “No time to talk anymore. Naruto’s waking up now.” Aisu said as he got up from the floor and walked over to Naruto. “I’ll stay with him if you want to gather the others.” I said as I got up from the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Stopping there guys  
> Naru: She’s sorry if this is all a mess  
> Sasu: She’ll elaborate more later on  
> Shurui: my creativity went down when I stopped working on this chapter  
> Saku: We’ll see you guys in the next one   
> Naru: Later!


	10. Chapter 10 (Day 52)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I want thank you guys again for all the support you’ve given me  
> Naru: It really means alot to her  
> Shurui: Anyways, I’m back with a new chapter  
> Sasu: She’s sorry for the mess in Day 51  
> Shurui: Yeah, real shit storm that was  
> Sasu: Before we jump into story, Shurui has a disclaimer   
> Saku: Shurui is NOT Kishimoto, so no lawsuits  
> Shurui: I only own a few Ocs, designs and the plot  
> Naru: Also, NO STEALING her work! This was her idea from the start!  
> Saku: Enjoy the new chapter

**Day 52**

**Shiru’s pov (Part 1)**

My brother had just informed us all that Naruto was awake and we were all on our way to see him. The fact that Naruto had gone through an evolution out the blue had me worried. According to Aisu’s theory, it may be possible that Naruto evolved so quicklydue to a second injection of a stronger K-virus dosage. Shaking my head, my thoughts had begun to scare me. I didn’t want to believe that they had done that to him. Then again, Siwang was known to be skulkers in the Underworld. As we all walked into the room that Naruto was, all of us saw that he was sitting up and that he was rubbing the back of his neck. “You awake, Naru?” I asked him as I entered further in the room. “Yeah.” Naruto moaned out as he looked up from his lap. Hearing a loud **_Crack!_** from Naruto’s neck had caused me to flinch.

Just how stiff was he? “How are you feeling, Naru?” Kiba asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. “Like I’ve slept for a week. I’m gonna have to spare later.” Naruto said as he stopped rubbing the back of his neck and put his head down. “If you want, I can spare with you.” Kiba said with a small friendly smile on his face. The wave of confidence that was coming off of him, it didn’t feel right. “Hm~! At your level, you wouldn’t last long.” Naruto said as he casted an eerie coy smirk and looked at Kiba. The way that he was acting right now, it was causing a dark feeling to grow in my stomach. Glancing at Aisu, I could tell that he was also concerned. “What was that?” Kiba growled out, clearly he was pissed. “Enough!” My brother yelled, causing everyone to look at him. “You guys need to leave now. Naruto still needs to get some rest.” Aisu said as we all left and I made a mental note to talk to my brother later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Sorry if this chapter is a mess guys  
> Naru: She’s stopping it there for now  
> Sasu: We’ll see you in the next one  
> Saku: Bye!


	11. Chapter 11 (Day 53)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Sorry I’m late guys  
> Naru: Her life has gotten hectic again  
> Saku: She’s also sorry for the really short chapters  
> Sasu: So what’s the plan, Shurui?  
> Shurui: So I figured something out  
> Naru: And that is?  
> Shurui: If I post a chapter or 2 a month. I may be finished with this sooner than expected  
> Saku: What’s the expected end date for Part 2?  
> Shurui: Some time at the end of next or beginning of 2022  
> Sasu: How far are we from where you actually are?  
> Shurui: We’re about 25 chapters from where I’m at in the story  
> Naru: Now that’s out of the way. Shurui has a disclaimer to make  
> Shurui: I am NOT Kishimoto, so no lawsuit  
> Naru: She only owns a few Ocs, a few designs and the plot  
> Sasu: Also, if you haven’t read Part 1, go do so now!  
> Saku: And no stealing her work, this was her idea from the start  
> Shurui: Hoe you enjoy the new chapter

**Day 53**

**Shiru’s pov (Part 2)**

He didn’t look right. Something was clearly wrong. The look in eyes and the cocky attitude, it just didn’t match with who he was as a person. Was Aisu right? Sighing, I knew that staring at the ceiling wasn’t going to give me the answer I wa looking for. Leaving the room that I was in, I decided to head downstairs to talk to Aisu. Upon reading the ground floor, I saw Kiba and Naruto getting ready to spar. “Been awhile since I beat your ass.” Kiba said with confidence dripping from his voice. Finished with his stretching, Naruto didn’t say anything as he got into a fighting stance.

Concern still had a grip on me as I watched Kiba get into his own fighting stance. I wasn’t worried about Kiba at all, he and I both knew that Naruto could handle himself. I was only there to make sure that he didn’t show any weird traits from before. The silence in the air was filled with tension as a gentle breeze passed by. After a few short minutes, Kiba was the one to make the first move. As if predicting that he would make the first move, Naruto had blocked Kiba’s attempt and counted with his own. It had been my first time watching Naruto spar with anyone outside of our small group. Kiba had jumped back from Naruto’s counter and made a second attempt to land a hit on him. Once again, Naruto had counter and landed a hit on him. They went back at it again for a few minutes until I saw Sasuke approaching.

“Hey, Dobe. We need to talk.” Sasuke said as he spoke up from where he was. Hearing Sasuke’s voice, both Naruto and Kiba had stopped their sparring match. Turning around to face him, Naruto was now aware of his presence. “What is it?” Naruto asked. The murderous aura that he was giving off was clear to me, Sasuke was pissed at something. “Why did Siwang choose you?” Sasuke asked with anger dripping from his voice. “Is this really the time to-“ I wasn’t able to finish saying what I wanted when Sasuke cut me off. “Shut it. I wasn’t talking to you.” Sasuke growled at me. “What’s it to you?” Naruto asked as he started giving off the cocky attitude from before. I began to have a dark and foreboding feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Stopping right there guys  
> Naru: At least it’s longer than the last two that you wrote  
> Saku: We’ll see you guys in the next one  
> Sasu: Later.


	12. Chapter 12 (Day 54)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Hey guys, I’m back  
> Naru: Shurui, did you actually plan out Part 2’s End Goal?  
> Shurui: I did and it maybe until the middle of 2022  
> Sasu: That’s only if you don’t get a head, right?  
> Shurui: Right! Oh, and also!  
> Saku: She’s gonna try and switch it up from her  
> Shurui: I’ve got a feeling that everyone is getting sick and tired of the first person perspective that I’m writing  
> Naru: She’s gonna try and write in 3rd pov  
> Shurui: It’s not my strong suit but I’ll give it my all  
> Sasu: girlgamer was the one who made the comment on Part 1  
> Shurui: and it got me thinking, that maybe I should change it up abit in Part 2  
> Naru: Any suggestions that you’ve got, she’ll accept with an open mind  
> Saku: Anyways this A/N has gone on long enough  
> Shurui: You guys know the drill, right?  
> Naru: If you haven’t read Part 1, stop and go do so now  
> Sasu: You guys also know that she’s not Kishimoto and not to steal her work, right? Good  
> Saku: Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter

**Day 54**

**Shiru’s pov (Final part)**

Naruto was giving off the same cocky and confident attitude that he had given off before. Shiru could sense that something wasn’t right with his friend and it was causing an uneasy feeling to form in his stomach. A strong dark and foreboding feeling had washed over him. “What’s it to you?” Naruto asked with a cocky smile on his face. Sasuke then glared at him, causing Shiru to bite his bottom lip as he and Kiba waited with bated breaths. Both of them were watching to see what Sasuke would do. “Just answer the question.” Sasuke said as anxiety and tension became high in the air. Shiru knew how insecure Naruto could be someone tries to exploit more information out of him about Siwang. “What’s wrong? Feelings hurt because the big bad Uchiha didn’t get chosen?” Naruto mocked as he placed a hand on his hip. “What the hell did you just say?” Sasuke growled as his glare hardened.

“So even the pride of the Mighty Uchiha can get a boo-boo, how sad.” Naruto said as the smirk grew on his face. Shiru knew that Naruto wouldn’t act like this, he was never the type to mock someone unless they deserve it.” Take that back!” Sasuke hissed at him. “And why should I? We both know it to be true.” Naruto mocked again causing Sasuke’s blood to boil even more. “Shut it!” Sasuke yelled but it was clear that it fell on deaf’s ear. “Take it easy you two.” Kiba said as the tension continued to hang high in the air. “Kiba’s right, let’s all calm down.” Shiru said, trying to ease the tension. “Hmph! Your anger towards me won’t help you. You won’t get far in this world if you continue to lack strength. The strong live while the weak die, that’s the truth of this world.” Naruto said as he pointed at Sasuke. “Enough all of you!” Aisu’s voice boomed as he appeared next to shiru and caused Naruto to snap out of his _weird_ trance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Stopping there guys  
> Naru: She’s going to try to get Day 55 and 56 done this month  
> Shurui: If I can  
> Sasu: We’ll see you guys in the next one  
> Saku: Later!


	13. Chapter 13 (Day 55)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m back guys with a new chapter  
> Naru: She’s sorry for being late  
> Shurui: Work is getting hectic because of the Holidays  
> Sasu: Meaning she’s going to busy for the next three months  
> Saku: She’s also asking that you guys try to be patient as well  
> Shurui: I literally have 15 more chapters to write out and then I’m done  
> Naru: That’s if you don’t fall behind  
> Shurui: Right! So that’s it for this A/N  
> Saku: Again guys, if you haven’t read Part 1, stop and go do so now  
> Sasu: We’ve been over this already, Shurui is NOT Kishimoto  
> Shurui: I only own a few Ocs, a few designs and the plot  
> Naru: And we really don’t have to tell you about not stealing her work, right? Cuz this was her idea from the start  
> Shurui: Alright, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter

**Day 55**

**Kei’s pov (Part 1)**

**_Drip! Drip!_ ** _The sound of water hitting the ground had entered his hearing. Silent sobs of a young man with long blond hair had also echoed in the room, unaware that_ **_he_ ** _was watching him. Lifting his head, the young blond looked at himself in the mirror as tears ran down his scarred cheeks. Red liquid was dripping from the cut he had made earlier. Watching the young blond pick up the knife again, it had sent a shiver down_ **_his_ ** _back. Closing his eyes and then reopening them, the young blond had looked at his reflection again with dull cobalt eyes and made another slash across his wrist. Completely oblivious that his reflection had scarlet red hair and crimson red eyes. Kai watched with amusement in his eyes as more blood seeped out of his host. A knock to the door had shocked them both. “Naruto, is everything alright in there?” A voice had asked._

Opening his host’s eyes, Kei sat up and noticed the room being flooded by moonlight. Getting out of bed, Kei had moved towards the bathroom. Turning on the water and splashing his face, Kei had looked up at his reflection in the mirror. Flashing back to when his host had done the same, it brought utter glee to him. The memory that Kei had immersed himself in had been a favorite of his. It had just been after the blond had lost his innocence. The more the blond suffered the more pleasure it brought to Kei. Suddenly, he felt hungry and thirsty at the same time. A strong urge had washed over him. It was the same one that his host would act on if it surface. The urge to kill; what a revolting feeling yet Kei couldn’t help the sinister smirk on his face. It was such an enticing feeling that Kei had left the room and began to make his towards the kitchen.

Upon entering, Kei’s eyes had landed on the knife set that laid under the brilliant pale moonlight. He went over to it and grabbed the largest knife from the set. The urge had grown stronger and it had Kei’s interest at most. It was a desire that needed to be fulfilled, an itch that needed to be scratched. Moving to the darkest part of the room, Kei hid his presence in the shadows and waited with baited breath for his prey to show. It didn’t take long for Kei to hear the unsuspecting fool. Light footsteps had reached the bottom of the stairs and were now making their way towards him. “What are you doing up?” The deep monotone voice asked. Kei had to bite back a snort as he was aware of who was speaking to him. The Uchiha brat was standing before him, utterly oblivious to the knife in Kei’s hand. Perfect, he would be the first to satisfy Kei’s desire.

“Hey Dobe, I’m talking to you.” The Uchiha brat hissed out so not to wake the others. What a complete naive fool The Uchiha brat was being. The fact that he hadn’t realized that he wasn’t talking to his host, it was quite pathetic in Kei’s opinion. Hesitation aside, Kei lunged at The Uchiha and watched with a slight satisfaction as he dodged Kei’s attack. “The hell are you doing?!” The Uchiha brat hissed again as Kei kept up his attacks. “Naruto, stop!” The Uchiha cried out as he moved out of the way. Just in time as Kei rammed the blade of the knife through the kitchen window. “Seriously, you’re going to wake everyone.” The Uchiha growled out as Kei disregarded his host’s name. Lunging at The Uchiha again, Kei watched as blood dripped from the wounds he had inflicted as loud thunderous footsteps entered the room. “Naruto!” A boomingvoice shouted but Kei had ignored it. Kei was just about to land a fatal blown when he was knocked back against the wall causing his host to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Stopping it there guys  
> Naru: She’s sorry if the chapter is a mess  
> Saku: See you guys in the next one  
> Sasu: Later.


	14. Chapter 14 (Day 56)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: *planning another outline for a future fanfic*  
> Naru: Shurui, you better not be working on Part 3!  
> Shurui: I’m not. This is for a future fanfic  
> Saku: Oh, are you going to work on it?  
> Shurui: Once I’m done with the current outline for Part 2  
> Sasu: Plan to work on it on the side?  
> Shurui: Pretty much  
> Naru: Anyway, do we really have to do the disclaimer?  
> Shurui: They’re smart enough to know that I don’t own anything  
> Naru: Except a few Ocs, a few designs and the plot  
> Sasu: They’re not that stupid to steal your work, Shurui. This was your idea from the start  
> Shurui: They should know that if they haven’t read Part 1, they are to do so now  
> Saku: Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter

**Day 56**

**Kei’s pov (Part 2)**

Kei could only click his tongue in irritation. His host was awake now and it was all because of the man before him. Aisu Hisakawa, the bastard. How dare he rob Kei of his desire! How dare he stop him! Clang! Kei heard his host gasp and drop the knife. Terror had entered his host’s mind as Kei watched his host shy away from the knife. Oh well, Kei had other plans to attend to. He had no need for idle pity. Suddenly, a dark and twisted yet brilliant idea had popped in his head. Kei smirked, oh he would surely enjoy this.

Once everyone had retreated to their rooms, Kei had assumed that his host had locked the door to his room. What a shame, Kei almost felt bad for his host. The key word being almost. Hearing a sigh from his host, Kei knew that he had to be patient in order to put his plan into motion. The sound of rushing water and it being splashed around, Kei felt a rush of impatience coursing through him. When his host finally looked in the mirror, Kei could only smirk at him. Long gone was the boy’s own reflection as shock and confusion wrote themselves on his face. There was no need for Kei to know the name of his host, he had heard it long ago. His host, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, was a weak-minded individual that was no longer needed to exist. Grabbing him by the neck, Kei had started bringing up the darkest memories that he could find.

The days had gone by quickly, much to Kei’s liking. During that time, his host had managed to shatter the mirror with his fist and was now cradling a shard of the mirror. That didn’t stop Kei though and unfortunately he wasn’t going to stop. “Why hesitate?” Kei asked as he watched his host hesitantly press the shard against his left wrist. “You know that the only way for you to make amends is for you to cut.” Kei said as panic began to wash overhis host. Dark circles had littered underneath motionless blue eyes of his host, it brought Kei sheer joy when those eyes looked at him. Biting his lower lip, Kei’s host moved the shard across his left wrist. Red liquid began to seep out, the cut wasn’t too deep nor was it shallow. It would scar with Kei’s healing. A knock on the door caught both their attention.

“Naruto?” A voice that Kei and his host recognized. That high pitch voice belonged to his host’s so called “friends”. “Naruto, open up. I know you’re in there.” The voice said again. “Sakura.” His host whispered before he hastily grabbed some bandages and wrapped his wrist. Sakura Haruno was someone Kei found to be annoying. Her voice got on his nerves constantly. Fuck, what he would give to see her pretty head bashed into a wall. Huh, now there’s an interesting thought. Opening the door, Kei watched the interaction between the two. “Here.” She said as she shoved a tray full of food towards his host.

“It’s breakfast.” Pinky said as she saw the look of confusion on his face. “Thanks, I guess.” His host said as he set the tray down on the nearby dresser. “You know nobody has seen you for a few days since the incident. Is everything okay?” She asked him. “About that, I-” Before he could say anything, Kei had butted in. He had seen enough and decided to cut his host off from his shitty apology. “Kill her.” Kei said with venom leaving his voice. He knew that he was heard. Olive skin had turned clammy as dread swept its way through Kei’s host. “Never mind, I’ll bring the tray down once I’m done, kay?” His host said, obviously trying to ignore Kei. “Okay.” Pinky said as she turned and left once the door was closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: To anyone going through depression or PTSD. Please do NOT think about ending your life!  
> Naru: You’ve got people who care for you  
> Shurui: If not, then come to my tumblr blog or AO3 page. We can talk there for I’m willing to listen  
> Sasu: We’ll see you guys in the next one  
> Saku: Bye!


	15. Chapter 15 (Day 57)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I’m back with a new chapter guys  
> Naru: You sure are working vigorously  
> Shurui: If I keep it up, I might be finished with Part 2 sooner than expected  
> Saku: Then what?  
> Shurui: Then it’s on to the next fanfiction  
> Sasu: Have you decided on a name for the next one?  
> Shurui: I’m still flip flopping around  
> Naru: Anyway, hope you guys know the disclaimer by now  
> Shurui: I only own a few Ocs, a few designs and the plot  
> Saku: We hope you guys enjoy the new chapter

Day 57

**Kei’s pov (Final part)**

Kei could only watch in irritation as his host trembled in fear. There was so much hesitation that Kei couldn’t comprehend it. It was bluntly obvious what his host needed to do. “You should have killed her.” Kei said as the blonde could only gasp. “I… I can’t.” The blonde said as cold sweat ran down his scarred face. Shaking his head, the blonde had moved from the door over to the dresser. “Why are you hesitating?” Kei asked as he watched the blonde grab the tray off the dresser. Sitting down and cross legged, it meant that the blonde was ignoring Kei. Well, that was going to change soon.

Unaware of what Kei had planned, The blonde began eating. Kei had an unsheathed katana in his hands and approached the unsuspecting blonde. With paranoia sinking in his heart and eyes widening, the blonde turns his head quickly. Finding that there was no one behind him, the blonde’s heartbeat was beating rapidly. The only thing that Kei could hear was the blonde’s heavy breathing. Shaking his head again, the blonde went back to eating. Hmph, that should teach the brat to be ignorant. Once the blonde had finished eating, he had gone back to the bathroom. Grabbing the mirror shard, the blonde made another cut on his wrist. Kei became astonished by this.

Shivering, Kei felt a sudden rush of euphoria flood him. A deep sigh from the blonde had caused Kei to look at him. With his eyes closed, the blonde flopped on the bed. Hoping to get some much needed rest, the blonde drifted off to sleep. Before he could even relax fully. Kei wasn’t done _playing_ with him. It was high time that Kei and his host got acquainted. Instead of the peaceful dream that he was hoping for, Kei had dragged the blonde’s consciousness into his world. Dark clouds in the sky and a ruined city is what greeted the blonde when he first arrives. Kei watches him from afar as the blonde wonders where he is. “Why do you hide your desires?” Kei asked as he appeared behind the blonde.

Feeling a presence behind him, the blonde turned around and steps back from Kei. “Y-You’re…” The blonde tries to say but he fails. “Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you’re nothing but a weakling.” Kei said as he smirked at the blonde. “I’m…” The blonde tried to say but Kei cut him off. “You don’t have a choice. You must kill.” Kei said to the blonde. “That’s not who I am!” The blonde said angrily as he glared at Kei. “What makes you think you can reclaim the innocence that you’ve lost?” Kei asked as the deceased bodies of the blonde’s friends appeared before their feet. The scent of blood and sight of the bodies was enough to get the blonde to scream in agony.

Jolting awake, the blonde was trying to steady his racing heart as sweat began running down his back. Getting out of bed, the blonde grabbed the tray and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Once there, the blonde began to scrape out whatever was left on the tray. Then the prick, Aisu Hisakawa, appeared beside him. “I was wondering when you were going to show your face again.” The prick said as he leaned against the counter. “Aisu.” The blonde said as he acknowledge the prick’s presence. “You doing okay, Naru?” Aisu asked as he looked at the blonde. “I’m doing okay.” The blonde said as his grip tightened on the sink’s edge. Noticing the scars on the blonde’s wrist, the prick gave hima questioning look.“Kill him.”Kei said as he watched the blonde let out a small gasp.

Eyes became wide when the blonde’s skin began to pale. Biting his lip, the blonde was trying once again to ignore Kei. He averted eye contact when the prick looked at him. "What's wrong?" The prick asked the blonde causing Kei to chuckle. "Huh? Nothing's wrong. I just haven't been sleeping well." The blonde said strangely. Kei couldn't hold it and began laughing as much as he could. Oh, this was too good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Stoppin there guys  
> Sasu: We'll see you in the next one  
> Saku: Bye!


	16. Chapter 16 (Day 58)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Sorry for the delay guys  
> Saku: Your chapters seem to be getting longer  
> Shurui: Eh?  
> Naru: “Not my strong suit”, my ass!  
> Shurui: The hell are you talking about?  
> Sasu: You’re producing longer chapters since you switched up your style  
> Shurui: Oh, well... I guess  
> Naru: Anyway, everyone should know the disclaimer by now  
> Shurui: I only own a few Ocs, a few designs and the plot  
> Sasu: Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter

Day 58

Aisu’s pov (part 1)

Nothing’s wrong. I just haven’t been sleeping well.” Naruto said as he averted his gaze somewhere else. That was the biggest fucking lie that Aisu has heard. No one’s seen him for days and he claims that nothing is wrong. What absolute bullshit! Aisu knew that something was wrong. If the cuts on the blonde’s wrist weren’t fucking obvious enough. Judging from the looks of it, they seemed to be fresh. The blonde standing before him wasn’t like the one he knew. The last time Naruto had harmed himself was about two years ago. Fucking Atae had been the other reason why he had turned to cutting.

Christ, Rika and him both were the reason why Naruto was fucked up. Rika, just thinking of her left a shitty taste in Aisu’s mouth. She was the main reason why Naruto became a wreck in the first place. Thankfully, the blonde realized what she was doing to him and broke it off with her. Dumping her ass was probably one of the best, if not the smartest move that Naruto made. The years of torment and abuse that she put him through had taken a toll on his psyche. Escaping that toxic relationship had caused Naruto’s mental health to change for the better and that had been the last time that he had cut. Chikyuu, Lulu and himself had been the ones to stop him before but now there was something else. Something was forcing Naruto to harm himself again. It took all three of them to save him last time.

Aisu was determined to find out what was causing his friend to self harm again. Aisu stopped him before and he was sure as hell going to do it again. “Hey, Naru.” Aisu said, causing the blonde to look at him. “Just so we’re clear. You aren’t cutting yourself again, are you?” He asked as Aisu watched his friend flinch. “I’m not, Aisu. There’s nothing wrong.” Naruto said as he gave Aisu a fake smile. Now something was really wrong.“Then what the hell are these then?!” Aisu shouted as he grabbed Naruto’s wrist and heard him let out a gasp. Glaring at the man before him, Aisu could only watch as Naruto’s eyes widened in shock. “Start talking , Naru. I need to know what the hell is going on in your head.” Aisu demanded as he gritted his teeth. Biting his lip, Naruto said nothing and averted his gaze again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Endin it there guys  
> Naru: Happy Holidays to you guys  
> Sasu: We’ll see you in the next one  
> Saku: Bye!


	17. Chapter 17 (Day 59)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Holy shit! We’re back  
> Saku: She would like to thank everyone for the support  
> Shurui: Shit, I’ll be finished a lot sooner than expected!  
> Naru: This is was supposed to be up last month  
> Shurui: But it never happened  
> Sasu: Anyway, if you haven’t read part 1, go do so now  
> Shurui: I forgot to put that in the last chapter, crap!  
> Naru: Don’t worry about that, Shurui!  
> Saku: He’s right. They should know the disclaimer by now  
> Shurui: I only own a few Ocs, a few designs and the plot  
> Sasu: Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter

Day 59

Aisu's pov (Part 2)

Start talking, Naru. I need to know what the hell is going on in your head.” Aisu said as he watched Naruto avert his gaze again. It was clear that the blonde didn’t want to talk about it but Aisu wasn’t going to let it slide so easily. Something was causing him to cut. The cuts were proof enough and Aisu was going to get to the bottom of it. “They’re nothing, Aisu. I must of cut myself by accident.” Naruto said as he yanked his wrist from Aisu’s grip. He was still going with that bullshit again. “You wanna try again or am I gonna have to beat your ass again?” Aisu growls as he watches the blonde leave. “Just let it go, Aisu.” Naruto said as he made his way towards the stairs. “You’re not going anywhere?!” Aisu growled out as Naruto turned back to face him. Seeing the anger in his eyes, Naruto visibly flinched and averted his gaze once again. Pissed off even further, Aisu could only let the anger he was feeling flow through him.

“You’re a shit liar, you know that?” Aisu hissed out causing Naruto to look at him. “Aisu…” Naruto said as sadness entered his eyes. Frustration was strong between the two of them. “I thought we were friends.” Aisu said as he lowered his head. “We are.” Naruto tried to say but Aisu cut him off. “Then why are you lying!” He shouted. “I’m not!” Naruto shouted back. “Like hell you aren’t!” Aisu shouted back. Their little argument had caught everyone’s attention. “Since when did you turn into such a pussy?!” Aisu shouted as he shoved Naruto a bit.

“I didn’t turn into a fucking pussy!” Naruto yelled back at him. Before he had realized it, Aisu had shoved Naruto up against the wall. Wham! Aisu had slammed his other fist against the wall, just barely missing Naruto’s head as a sheet of ice began to form. “You sure about that?” Aisu asked, clearly pissed off at the blonde before. With eyes widened, Naruto could sense the anger that was coming off the man before him. “I’m damn sure, asshole.” Naruto growled out as he pushed Aisu’s hand away from him. Before he could even make it up the stairs, Aisu had grabbed him by the back of his hoodie and threw Naruto to the floor. “Dumbass, did I say we were done?” Aisu hissed out as he glared at the blonde. Hearing a few gasps, Naruto could only let shock write itself on his face. “Enough of your bullshit! You better start talking right now!” Aisu demanded as Naruto started at his left wrist and gritted his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Stopping it there guys  
> Naru: She’s sorry if this chapter was a mess  
> Sasu: We’ll see you guys in the next one  
> Saku: Later!


	18. Chapter 18 (Day 60)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Man, that last chapter was a pain in the ass to write  
> Naru: We’re back guys  
> Saku: You sure are working hard, Shurui  
> Shurui: Just want to make up for a bit of lost time  
> Naru: The hell are you talking about?  
> Sasu: He’s right, you’re on point aren’t you?  
> Shurui: I was hoping to be on Day 61 at this point  
> Naru: Oh well. Hey did you figure out a title for the next fanfic that you’re planning?  
> Shurui: Sure did, I even have it planned it out too  
> Saku: So, do we know when you’ll start working on it?  
> Shurui: Nope, I’m not saying a word  
> Saku: Not even a hint?  
> Shurui: Nope!  
> Naru: Forget it, Sakura. Shurui’s stubborn when it comes to her works  
> Saku: True. Anyway, I think we’ve gone on long enough  
> Sasu: You should know the disclaimer at this point.  
> Naru: Shurui doesn’t own anything except a few Ocs, and the plot  
> Shurui: Also, if you haven’t read Part 1. You should go do so now  
> Sasu: Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter

Day 60

Aisu’s pov (Part 3)

Aisu could sense that everyone was wondering why he and Naruto were arguing. It seemed so unusual for the two since they were old friends after all. It had been a long time since they had a huge argument like this. The answer was clear on Naruto’s left wrist. Something was driving him to self harm and no one knew what it was. Once again, Naruto wasn’t saying anything and he didn’t even bother to look at Aisu. “Tch! Come find me once you’ve pulled your head out of your ass.” Aisu said with an annoyed click of his tongue and walked away from the blonde. With an angry sigh, Aisu knew that he needed to cool off for a bit. Before he could, Aisu had sensed someone walking up to him.

Turning around, he spotted Sasuke walking towards him. “Mind telling me what you two were arguing about?” He asks as Aisu releases a sigh as he begins walking. “Walk with me, will you?” Aisu asked as Sasuke followed him. The silence between the two of them was awkward. “Well?” Sasuke asked, trying to break the ice. Aisu had led them both to a nearby river where he released another sigh. “This isn’t the first time we had a fight like that.” Aisu said as he sat down on a large rock. “Clearly, you wanna talk about it?” Sasuke asked as he stood next to Aisu. With another sigh released from his lips, Aisu closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “You saw them, right?” Aisu asked as he opened his eyes just a bit.

“I did. Is that what caused the argument?” Sasuke asked as he sat next to Aisu. “Naru-chan’s harming himself again.” Aisu said abruptly causing Sasuke to look at him in shock. Aisu had seen the signs before but to have someone else see them. It was a clear reminder that Aisu couldn’t do anything at the moment. “He doesn’t seem like the type.” Sasuke said, still stunned by what Aisu had told him. “He’s not but this isn’t the first time that he’s done it.” Aisu said as he looks out on the river. Feeling Sasuke’s questioning gaze on him, Aisu knew that he had to shed some light on what he meant. “The crap that he was put through eventually took its toll on him.” Aisu continued as he stood up. Putting his head down, Sasuke began to think that Aisu was right. “There’s a reason why we’re in Mizu.” Aisu said, causing Sasuke to stand and look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Fuck! Another bitch chapter!  
> Sasu: She’s stopping there guys  
> Saku: We’ll see you in the next one  
> Naru: Bye.


	19. Chapter 19 (Day 61)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: I apologize for the last one being shit  
> Sasu: She’s back with a new chapter  
> Shurui: I feel like I’m just blazing through chapters  
> Saku: No, you’re just eager  
> Naru: She’s right. You’re almost done with your chapter outlines  
> Shurui: True, I’m almost done with that  
> Sasu: How many do you have left?  
> Shurui: *opens up second notebook and flips through future chapters* I’ve got about 10 left to outline  
> Sasu: Anyway, the disclaimer should be obvious  
> Naru: Shurui owns nothing except a few Ocs, and the plot  
> Shurui: If you haven’t read Part 1, please go do so now  
> Saku: Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter

Day 61

Aisu’s pov (Part 4)

There’s a reason why we’re in Mizu.” Aisu said as Sasuke continued to stare at him with shock written on his face. It was no lie that Aisu knew more about Naruto than anyone else. After all, the two were old friends. The argument that they had shaken everyone to their core. Something was causing Naruto to cut again and it had pissed Aisu off. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked him, recovering from the shock. "It's almost time for Naruto to confront his inheritance again." Aisu said as he continued to look at the river. Sasuke didn’t understand what he meant by that and was about to ask him. Before he could, Aisu had turned to him. “We should head back.” Aisu said, causing Sasuke to nod at him.

Night had fallen when they got back to the Villa. Everyone was getting ready to head for their own rooms for the night. Just as Aisu was about to head upstairs, Sasuke had stopped him. “Go get some sleep, Aisu. I’ll keep an eye on Dobe.” Sasuke said as Aisu to look at him. “Thanks.” Aisu said as he nodded at Sasuke and entered his room. As he closed his eyes, Aisu released a deep sigh as he drifted off to sleep. _Drip! Drip!_ _“The strong live while the weak die. That is the truth of this world.”_ The words of his friend had caused Aisu to open his eyes. Looking around the desolated city, Aisu didn’t recognize the site before him. _Drip!_ _Drip!_ The sound of something wet hitting the ground had caused Aisu to turn around. There before him standing was Naruto, but something wasn’t right with him.

Before Aisu could say anything to him, the stench of blood had hit his nostril. Letting his eyes wonder, Aisu looked to the ground and let out a gasp. He could only look upon the corpses that surrounded the blonde’s feet. Withwide eyes, Aisu looked at his friend as confound wrote itself on his face. The reality of the situation began weighing heavily on his soul. **“You’re… too...late… Aisu.”** Naruto said as a gun appeared in his hand. That psychotic look in the blonde’s eyes had been the same from two years ago. Pointing the gun to his own head, Naruto gave Aisu a sinister smirk. “Naruto, don’t!” Aisu said as he ran towards the blonde. Time seemed to slow down as Aisu watched his friend pull the trigger.

The sound of the gun going off had jolted Aisu wake. Sitting up, Aisu released a sigh as he looked out to the room. The pale light from the moon gave the room an eerie yet beautiful glow to it. Anxiety began to form in the pit of Aisu’s stomach. Getting out of bed, Aisu left the room and walked down the hall. Upon reaching the blonde’s room, Aisu saw the Uchiha asleep on the floor and the door to Naruto’s room open. The anxious feeling had grown stronger as Aisu took a peek into the room. Astonishment found its way onto his face as Aisu noted that the bed was empty. Turning to the sleeping Uchiha, Aisu began to shake him. “Hey, Sasuke.” Aisu whispered as the Uchiha groaned.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Sasuke looked at Aisu with confusion on his face. “What?” Sasuke growled out as he attempted to glare at Aisu. “Did you see where Naruto went?” Aisu asked as he tried to reign in his fear. “No.” Sasuke said as he stood up and looked in the room. Now his anxiety had turned into a sense of dread. Gritting his teeth, Aisu turned from Sasuke and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Jumping over the last four steps and ran out the house, Aisu began frantically looking around to see where the blonde had gone. “Naruto! Where are you?!” Aisu shouted as he felt panic to grip him. His shouting had awakened everyone up and to gather outside. “What’s wrong, Nii-san?” Shiru asked as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. “Naruto’s missing.” Sasuke said as he joined everyone outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Stopping it there guys  
> Sasu: We’ll see you guys in the next one  
> Saku: Bye!


	20. Chapter 20 (Day 62)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Holy shit! I’ve got only 30 more chapters to write then I’m done!  
> Naru: Then it’s on to the next one, right?  
> Shurui: Yup!  
> Sasu: She’s getting close to finishing her chapter outlines  
> Shurui: This chapter wasn’t supposed to out until next month  
> Saku: You sure are working fast, what’s going on?  
> Shurui: IDK, guess I’m just eager to be working on something different  
> Sasu: Shurui, turn down your positive attitude. It’s too bright!  
> Naru: *snickers*  
> Shurui: Shut it, Uchiha!  
> Saku: Anyway, everyone should know the disclaimer by now  
> Shurui: I only own a few Ocs and the plot  
> Sasu: Also, if you haven’t read part 1. Go do so now  
> Naru: Hope you enjoy the new chapter

Day 62

Aisu’s pov (Final)

Naruto was missing and it was causing panic to form a grip on Aisu. “Maybe he went for a walk?” Sakura asked, trying to throw out a suggestion. “Not possible.” Shiru said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Shiru’s right. It doesn’t sound like him.” Aisu said as a cold sweat began to drip down his face. “Has Akamaru found anything?” Choji asked as he looked over to Kiba. With a shake of his head, Kiba looked at Choji. “He says that it's all over the place.” Kiba said as he looked at Aisu. “Which means he hasn’t gotten far.” Aisu said, feeling a slight relief that they had something. “Naruto’s capable of taking care of himself. I’m sure he’s fine.” Sakura said to Aisu.

“Not his state of mind, Sakura.” Sasuke said to her. “But…” Sakura tried to say but Aisu cut her off. “He’s right, Sakura. Right now, we have to find him.” Aisu said, hoping that the blonde wasn’t seriously hurt. “Right. We’ll split up and search for him. Sasuke, you’re with Aisu.” Shiru said as everyone went off to search for the blonde. Nodding to each other, Aisu and Sasuke took off running to find Naruto. With each footstep that hit the ground, Aisu could feel dread wash over him. It was too soon for Naruto to deal with his inheritance again. Did Siwang find them somehow? No, he made sure of that, so where was he? Where are you, Naruto? Aisu asked himself.

“Hey!” Sasuke yelled, pulling Aisu out of his thoughts. “We’ll find him.” Sasuke said as Aisu stared at him. Letting a smile appear on his face, Aisu nodded at him as he felt hopeful. After a few minutes of running, the two of them had stopped to catch their breaths. Upon catching his breath, Aisu looked up and let out a gasp. Standing there in a gray tee and black sweats, was the blonde that they had been looking for. Naruto was standing on a large metal pipe that overlooked an enormous chasm. The sound of rushing water had disrupted the once serene night. “Naruto!” Aisu called out, causing Sasuke to look up. There was no response from the scarred cheek blonde.

“Hey, Naru-chan!” Aisu called out again, hoping to gain the unresponsive blonde’s attention. Unaware of the two figures behind him, Naruto took a step forward and began falling. Without any hesitation or thinking, Sasuke rushed forward to save him. Grabbing onto the blonde’s hand, Sasuke could only look into those dull and lifeless azure blue eyes as he grabbed onto the pipe’s edge. “Hey, Dobe! Wake up!” Sasuke cried out as he gritted his teeth. The blonde continued to stare at nothing as Sasuke was beginning to lose his grip on the pipe. “Dobe! You have to wake up!” Sasuke cried out once more. Second ticked by as Sasuke began to feel the blonde’s hand tremble in his. Looking down at the scarred blonde, Sasuke had noticed the life returning to the blonde’s eyes. “Welcome back to the Waking World.” Sasuke said in relief.

Looking around to see where he was, Naruto blinked his eyes to disrupt the blurriness. With one last look at what was below him, Naruto then looked up at Sasuke. “Let go.” Naruto said as Sasuke gave him a look of confusion. “Are you out of your mind, Dobe?” Sasuke growled out as he gritted his teeth. He was losing his grip fast and the blonde wanted him to let go. Was he that fucking suicidal? “I’ll save us both.” Naruto called out. Now that Sasuke thought about it, it made more sense to do so. Nodding his head at the blonde, Sasuke decided that he would trust Naruto’s plan. With terror written on his face, Aisu watched as the Uchiha let go of the metal pipe.

Rushing forward, Aisu leaned over the edge of the chasm. Relief had flooded him as Aisu saw why the Uchiha had let go of the pipe. Naruto had used his powers to create a bubble in order to catch them both. As he was about to look away, a loud pop caught his attention. The bubble that Naruto had created had popped, causing both of them to fall again. Realizing that there was no time to spare, Aisu activated his powers to save them both. Using the water in the chasm, Aisu had managed to bring both Naruto and the Uchiha to safety. Feeling his powers fade, Aisu had noticed the sign of another panic attack as Naruto’s hand continued to tremble. Grabbing and pulling the blonde into a hug, Aisu started whispering in a calm and soothing voice in order to ease Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Ending it there guys  
> Saku: We’ll see you guys in the next one  
> Sasu: Hn. Later.


	21. Chapter 21 (Day 63)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Hey guys, I’m back with a new chapter  
> Naru: She’s got five more chapters then she’s done  
> Shurui: Then I’ll be working on the outline for my next fanfic  
> Saku: It isn’t a continuation to this one, is it?  
> Shurui: No! As mentioned before, once Part 2 is completed  
> Naru: She will be working on a fanfic not related to the Naruto fandom  
> Sasu: Shurui, how many chapters is this one going to be?  
> Shurui: This one is going to 47 chapters long  
> Naru: Don’t you have another one that’s going to be 62 chapters long?  
> Shurui: I do and before anyone asks. No! They have nothing to do with each other  
> Saku: Two independent fanfics? Shurui, have you gone insane?  
> Shurui: *shrugs* Not really  
> Naru: You’re actually far ahead for once, what’s going on?  
> Shurui: Don’t know. I guess I went a bit stir crazy last month  
> Sasu: That might have been a good thing, Shurui  
> Shurui: True, anyway this A/N has gone on long enough  
> Saku: Everyone should know the disclaimer by now  
> Sasu: Shurui only owns a few Ocs and the plot  
> Naru: Go read Part 1 if you haven’t done so  
> Shurui: Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter

Day 63

Menma’s pov (Part 1)

Knowing that Naruto wasn’t going to show any more signs of having a panic attack, Aisu released the blonde from his grip. As soon as Naruto moved from Aisu’s grip, blood rushed out of his nose. “Shit!” Naruto yelped as he covered his nose with the back of his hand. “What’s wrong?” Sasuke asked as he looked over at the blonde. Sighing, Aisu pulled out his handkerchief from his back pocket. “You overused your powers again?” He said as Aisu handed Naruto the cloth. “You okay, Dobe?” Sasuke asked as the blonde gritted his teeth. Naruto thought he was managing his powers well but he clearly hadn’t managed it enough. “I’ll be fine.” Naruto huffed out causing Aisu and Sasuke to chuckle at him. Sensing something had approached, Sasuke turned his head to see a fox.

A white fox with nine tails had appeared before them. Wrapped around the fox’s neck was the Uzumaki sigil. “Is that?” Sasuke asked as Aisu helped Naruto off the ground. “It is.” Aisu said as the blonde took a step forward. Menma could only click his tongue in irritation at Aisu. Why was he getting the Uchiha brat involved when he should know better? If it were up to him, Menma would turn around and give them both a piece of his mind. Oh well, Menma can’t do much and it didn’t help that Naruto could sense if he was watching. The fox before them was a guardian deity bestowed upon the Uzumaki Family by Inari themselves*. “Your life is still being consumed.” The fox said, shocking all three men.

“What did it mean by that?” Sasuke asked as he looked at the blonde. Lifting his shirt, Naruto could only avert his eyes to the side. With eyes wide, Sasuke could only stare at the gray spot that formed on the blonde’s stomach. “Guilt.” Aisu said abruptly, catching Sasuke’s attention. “It usually arrives from guilt.” Aisu said as he looked at Sasuke. “You must look to the light.” The fox said as it turned around and left. **“Hehe…”** The sound of laughter had caught Menma’s attention. Turning his head, Menma had noticed Kei standing next to him. _“What do you plan on doing to Naruto?”_ Menma asked as he glared the troubling figure next to him. “All in due time.” Kei said with a smirk on his face as he glanced at Menma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurui: Fuck this chapter!  
> Naru: Another bitch to write?  
> Shurui: You got it  
> Sasu: She’s stopping it there guys  
> Saku: See you in the next one!  
> *Inari can be depicted as either male or female in Japanese mythology


End file.
